Sonic the Hedgehog: Bebob style
by Charu
Summary: Sonic dreams of going into space, one day he wish's that he wanted to be in space, the next thing you know, he's been accepted to join a crew


Sonic The Hedgehog: Cowboy Bebob style. By Link Master500  
  
Sonic belongs to the Sega company, but mainly belongs to Sonic Team. All other charaters in this fic all belong to Sonic Team. I'M ONLY GOING TO WRITE THAT ONCE!  
  
Note: this fic doesn't really have to do with any sonic game. This fic is only made up by me and putted all the Sonic Characters in it. I'm also putting a bio at the end of each chapter just to look more intresting.  
  
One day on a colony in a far away space. There was this one hedgehog who really wanted to go into space that day. Staring at one of the ships go up just wanted him to go into space more. He sighed and began running in super sonic spead to calm his mind.  
  
CHAPTER 1: ENTER SONIC, TAILS, AND KNUCKLES  
  
Sonic was sitting on a bench next to a bus stop looking at space again.  
"My name is Sonic. I'm a Hedgehog and like to go super fast. I live on this colony that has a really hard name to say. I won't tell you since it may confuse you a bit of why is it named this way. It could because of differen't reasons."  
Sonic got up and began walking down the side walks  
"I kind of stick out like a sore thumb because of my color, and I'm the only one who can go super sonic speed."  
Sonic was still walking on the side walks all depressed. Until he found some fox with two tails being bullied by these two other fox's.  
"Heh, why don't you go back into your hole freak" Said one of the fox's.  
"Yeah and while your at it, why don't you stay there forever." Said the other one.  
"Leave me alone jerks" Said the two tailed fox.  
"ohhhh, such nasty words coming from an 8 year old."  
"STOP IT" Said sonic standing up to the two tailed one.  
"Hey, your that hedgehog everyone says that can run fast, I thought you would be cool looking, but the color blue isn't my type of color freak."  
"I may not be who you think I am, but at least I have a life."  
"Are you trying me?"  
"Maybe I am, or maybe, I'm just making you feel really crappy right now." Sonic smiled.  
"That does it you freak, your going down."  
"Yeah, what he said." They first attacked by pouncing at Sonic. Sonic was too fast for them and dodge it easily.  
"Wow, he really is fast."  
"Come on, I'm right here." They attacked again and again, but kept on missing there target, they began to get tired. "AWW, you guys had enough missing me."  
"Heh, we are just warming up." He took out a pistol and the other one took out a knife.  
"Aww, your going to cheat now to win. Sorry, that won't happen." they attacked again with their weapons, but every bullet and attemped to stab just missed. Sonic grabbed the gun and the knife easily out of there hands and aimed the gun at them. Now they looked freaked out. "Now who has the advantage here now? I suggest you leave right now. Or are you up to another round of it. With me doing the cheating." They ran away crying.  
"Wow, your amazing." Said the two tailed fox.  
"Thanks kid. I know what it feels like to get bullied. Had the same thing happen to me."  
"hmm, hey, you want to come to my ship."  
"Ship? You have a ship?"  
"Of course I do, I have an IQ of 300. I build things to help people. But they don't want any parts because they think since I'm a freak, then my inventions are stupid." He made a sigh with a sad look.  
"Well, I don't think your a freak. Your just like everyone else, but with 1 more extra tail."  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Come on, I'll show you my ship." Sonic followed the two-tailed fox all the way to a fancy big ship. They entered it to find someone sitting on some couch right in the middle of the room.  
"Hey Knuckles, I'm back from my walk."  
"Hey Miles, how you doing? Who's that?" Asked the Echinda.  
"This is Sonic and I-"  
"The Sonic?" He had a surprise look.  
"Yep."  
"Oh, master Sonic, how long I have been to see you. I looked everywhere for you." Sonic had a strange look.  
"What are you saying?" Asked Sonic  
"I'm asking if you would like to join our crew." Sonic after hearing this had hope in his eyes.  
"Yes, I would like to join."  
"Wait!." Sonic had a nervous expression now. "you need to past this one test if your really good at this."  
  
-  
  
Bio of Sonic  
  
Sex: male  
  
Species: Hedgehog  
  
Color: blue  
  
eye color: green  
  
strong points: runs fast, stops evil, gets the job done all the way.  
  
weak points: care free, slacks off sometimes  
  
likes: running around in super sonic speed  
  
Dislikes: doesn't like to be a slow mover.  
  
body structure: weak and feable, but it has lots of flexabilities and reaction time. 


End file.
